


Crash Landing

by BeachBlanketBingo



Series: Odds & Ends [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: No Proofreading We Die Like Men, alien!matt, i actually accidentally have a backstory now, i didn't mean to, oh well, probably won't go anywhere, this was interesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeachBlanketBingo/pseuds/BeachBlanketBingo
Summary: Matt crashes on earth. He's immediately found by Jeremy.





	Crash Landing

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series for random bits and pieces i'm writing. No real tie to anything as of now and I don't know how often I'll post, but being bored at work has its advantages!

Matt tripped over loose metal as he stumbled his way out of the broken craft. Blinking slowly his hand shot up to shield his eyes from the harsh sunlight, letting him glance around carefully as his eyes adjusted to the difference between the open expanse in front of him and the darkness of his ship. 

“This really, fucking sucks,” he groaned as he set foot on solid ground, startling when he was met with something soft that tickled his bare feet. Looking down he was met with green plant material, grass, he thought. Honestly, he should know he’d studied this place for years, but his head was a little fuzzy after the landing. Taking another small moment, running a hand through his hair and letting out a steadying breath he finally let his hand fall to his side, eyes adjusted, he glanced around, “It would figure that my first trip here I fuck up. They’re going to be so pissed that I crashed this ship.”

He turns and takes a look at the craft for the first time, biting back a strangled sound, “Yep, I’m dead.” Matt honestly wondered why he wasn’t panicking more. What if the MIB came after him, or this places form of Government. He’s heard stories okay, they were terrifying. Locking you up in cages, dissecting you, Matt shuddered at the thought, but no he was fairly calm, they’ve trained for just this situation and Matt, while he didn’t look it, was actually one of the top in his class. So, he set out to gather what he could, what still worked after the crash. 

He’d need to test the transmitter first and foremost to see if it was still operational. If it was busted, he’d need to locate one of this world’s contacts and see if they could get a message out for him. 

With the first step of his plan in mind he moved to carefully make his way back into the ship, only to freeze when he heard a sudden, sharp cracking sound behind him. Jumping in surprise he swivelled around and caught sight of an Earth One. Shock hit him first, he’d never seen an Earth One in person before and it wasn’t until the creature let out a startled sound that Matt realized that he didn’t have his Matter Transfer suit. His true form was bared for this Earth One to see. This was, not good, at all. A few long moments passed and neither of them made a move, both seemingly eyeing the other up. Matt used the time to study the creature, as he was sure he was being studied in return. 

The Earth One was short, well shorter than Matt himself was, they had never really studied height too extensively, so he had no information to go off of for what was average here. Matt also noticed that the creature had no fur on his head, which he thought was odd, usually the young kept hair on their heads, at least a little but, Matt thought it suited the creature. His eyes trailed over the simple clothes that covered his figure. He didn’t have any idea what the items were called, but he logged the idea of them away for when he would need to create a suit for himself as a disguise. 

“...what the fuck?” 

Matt’s eyes jerked back up to the Earth One’s face as he spoke, voice quiet and strained. He couldn’t stop his cautionary step back towards his ship, just in case something was about to happen, he didn’t have a weapon on him. It was still tucked away in its case, this was supposed to be a scouting mission with no interaction with any life forms, but clearly Matt has already fucked that up. 

“I uh...I come in peace?” Matt winced, that was like, Rule 1. Don’t speak to the Earth One’s. And to say something so cliche. It seemed the creature thought it was funny though, if the sudden burst of surprised laughter was anything to say about it. Matt liked that sound, he noticed, they didn’t really laugh where he was from and it was interesting to hear first hand. 

When the man made no move to come closer, only held up his hands to show that he was unarmed, Matt relaxed slightly. Well, this was certainly be an interesting beginning to his mission.


End file.
